Buffs are known which are adapted for engagement with a backup pad comprising a circular body adapted to be rotated about its axis by a drive motor, having a generally planar circular coaxial face surface, and a fastener portion at its face surface. Typically, such buffs comprise a flexible circular backing, and a multiplicity of U-shaped tufts having central portions engaged in the backing and projecting from one side of the backing; and a fastener portion adapted for engagement with the fastener portion on the back up is provided to hold the buff in place.
In many prior art buffs and backup pads of this type, the fastener portion on the backup pad is a threaded central post, and the fastener portion that attaches the buff is a nut including an internally threaded collar that can be inserted through a central hole in the buff and engaged with the post, and a flange that engages the buff around its central hole to hold the buff in place on the backup pad.